


what kind of man

by naruhoe



Series: by your side (i’ll be there) [9]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhoe/pseuds/naruhoe
Summary: Excerpts from the journal of Royal Spymaster Daud, 1837-1838
Series: by your side (i’ll be there) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/959721
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	what kind of man

_Day 28 of the Month of Seeds_

It has been two days since ~~Cor~~ the Royal Protector nominated me for the post of Royal Spymaster. I have come to realize that I have already been performing many of the duties of Spymaster in all but name already. It is not the same free reign that I am used to, but it is a duty I cannot ignore. 

Several of the men have been quartered in the Tower barracks, among the rest of the guard stationed there. After replacing a good two thirds' of Burrows' watchmen in the Tower after the Empress promoted Geoff Curnow to the rank of Major, four new recruits should not raise much suspicion in uniform. I have full control over their assignments and patrol routes, not to mention that they are a useful gauge of the mood and loyalty among the Tower guardsmen. Others have found their own accommodations near the Docks. Many more have left.

_Day 29 of the Month of Seeds_

The nobles are lobbying to pass a law that will raise taxes this coming season under the guise of 'cleaning up our streets'. Empress Emily is clearly bored at council meetings and hearings alike. She spends the majority of her time swinging her legs, doodling, or glaring across the table, and pays little attention to the problems presented to her. She does not like me, nor would I expect her to, but as such, the Royal Protector has taken to handling affairs of the Spymaster. Thomas continues prove himself diligent in his task of guarding the Empress. Rulfio continues to be a Menace in his offering (and consumption) of libations during work hours.

_Day 30 of the Month of Seeds_

Rinaldo

_Day 31 of the Month of Seeds_

Rinaldo has left on a ship bound for Morley. He left two nights ago with no word save for his mask and blade left in his trunk, though I suspect he left a note with Serge, with whom he was closest to. Others may follow his lead, as is their choice. They should not be tethered to my duty.

Nobles continue to prove themselves greedy and power-hungry. It would be far easier to solve many of their problems with a sword to the throat, but I must make do with the pen.

_Day 1 of the Month of Timber_

Today is the day of Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin’s coronation. She is but a child, placed upon a throne and expected to be the leader her people need. A pawn, to some. A symbol of hope, to others. What her rule will spell for the Isles, only time will tell. Her father came to me last night. I knelt for him and let him put his hands around my neck. I will wear those marks as I stand before the throne and swear loyalty to the daughter whose mother I killed and father imprisoned. This is the man I am now. 

_Day 7 of the Month of Timber_

The plague continues to ravage Draper’s Ward and the districts surrounding, but the Estate District and Waterfront have been secured, the necessary areas quarantined. Rudshore is still lost, but the hope of draining the waters has been brought up several times by the council- mainly by the nobility who still have holdings in Central Rudshore. Bastards, the whole lot of them. 

On another note, I learned today from Galia that Arnold Timsh's estate and extensive properties are in the process of being auctioned off, or in the case of his wrongfully-acquired properties, restored to the rightful owners who still live. Timsh himself still holds a cell in Coldridge, and will continue to reside there for the foreseeable future. There is little to be done about many of the assets Timsh already gave to friends, but I suspect that an investigation of their correspondences will provide needed ammunition. Some of the men, Galia included, have been itching for a chance to stretch their legs.

_Day 8 of the Month of Timber_

Sent Galia and Serge out to investigate estates of Beaumont, Godfrey, and Brisby. Galia is ambitious and eager to please, while Serge tends towards the taciturn. They have worked together in the past, and have proved to balance one another out. Out of all the men, Galia seems to have been affected the most by Rinaldo's departure, and there is a possibility that she may follow in his footsteps. Time will tell. It is a phrase I feel I have been telling myself often, recently. 

_Day 10 of the Month of Timber_

Corvo visited again the other night. Not as the Royal Protector. He left shortly after business was concluded, and said no more than three words over the entire duration. I know that Thomas has noticed the marks. He appears concerned, but has so far kept his mouth shut, as a good Second should. 

The mission went smoothly, according to the report, and we've received some good intel regarding the Beaumont family. Godfrey was a no-go. Burned all his correspondences. Brisby was hit hard by the plague, and appears to have sold everything that he could, including the seized residences. Intel to be delivered to the Royal Protector.

_Day 15 of the Month of Timber_

Corvo was waiting in my office after the council meeting, but it was different this time. _He_ seemed different. Asked about my scar, and then left. I do not know if he will come back, or what he wants of me. I suspect that he does not know either. I do not know what to think.

_Day 28 of the Month of Timber_

There was an attack on the carriages. They were after the Empress. It was a gimmick that Corvo was not with her, a sudden urgent meeting that called him away. But somehow, they _knew_. We have one in custody, but it's as good as nothing. He's in a coma. They knew my name. They knew my association with Burrows. Who _are_ these people?? And who is their mole??

I killed one, and I know that he will not be the last. After _her_ , I thought myself done with killing. Maybe I should have taken that fucking whaler back to Serkonos before the Outsider, before Delilah, before Corvo came to me. But the whaler is gone. I have made my choice. I imprisoned her in the Void to set an Empress on the throne, and I killed an assassin to protect that Empress. What point is there in further denying my bloody nature? 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing this mainly as some little insights into Daud’s life as Spymaster, thoughts he’s had, introspective recaps of previous events, etc. I had this idea after I mentioned the journal he keeps in his desk & decided to spontaneously write this today/procrastinate on my other series


End file.
